His Life
by BlueCayzon
Summary: He admit that he's jealous of other kids' lives wherein they could play whenever and wherever they want with their friends. He is so jealous but doesn't complain about it 'coz he knew that it's not his parents fault that causes them to live a life full of limitations. One day, he lost almost everything and everyone he loved the most...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL

WARNING: Not Edited I didn't reread it. Anyway please review and tell me what you think about it

The Fullbuster family was where a certain nine year old boy belong. The boy's name was Gray Fullbuster. He was the only son of the owner of many business companies in Fiore, in that case he was the only one possible to inherit this great fortune. Their life was not an easy one, they need body guards when they get out. He's mother has a sister that goes by the name Ul Milcovich, she was a single mom having two children. Her daughter Ultear was the first followed by a boy named Lyon months older than Gray. Gray wasn't able to experience the life of a normal child, he was separated with the real world surrounded by guards, butlers and maids. He knew he was missing something in his childhood life but he knew he can't do anything with it so whenever his parents were not around he would drown himself into reading books. One day while he was looking out the window his eyes caught a blond girl holding her mother's hand while her father walked beside her on the opposite side where her mother stood. He unconsciously grin at the sight. Evening came and he was still thinking of that said girl. He just can't erase her image. As he sat in front of the table for their dinner, her mother noticed him unconsciously lost in the world of His imagination.

"Gray is there something wrong ?" his mother asked

"None mom… I just happened to see a blonde girl while I was at my room" he responded

"Aaaah that was Mr. Heartfilla's daughter."

"Mom you know her?" he asked a little bit surprised

"Well yeah Jude Heartfilla was one of my buddies in high school and he came here to visit… Oh so is my boy took a liking to Lucy?" Gray's mom teased him

"Mooom she's just the first person I saw probably the same age as me and I think I'm too young for such things" he defended.

Gray's mom saddened at her son's reply "Anyway, Gray we're so sorry for bringing you into this mess … You barely made friends except for Your cousins because of these troubles we've brought you" tears started to form on her eyes. "I wish that you could enjoy life like how other kids do. We thought that we gain this riches we could provide you everything but I think it's a mistake. We couldn't even do much of our responsibility as your parents and-"

Gray left his seat to hug his mother. "mom … I understand, you don't need to apologize it's not your fault. I know how you want to protect me and you've always told me you love me so it's okay". Gray tried to comfort his mom.

Meanwhile Gray's father clenched his fist as he listen to his wife and son's conversation because of the guilty feeling that he has right now. The fullbuster's main building, where they live was so quiet. It was already nine o'clock in the evening when Gray entered his room which is beside his parents'. He laid on his bed when he heard a sob which he knew belong to his dad.

At the room of Gray's parents his mom is sleeping while his dad was crying.

**Silver's P.O.V.**

"How could I even deserve a son like him sometimes I wish that he'll be someone who puts the blame on us. How could he try to understand us when it's us who's at fault." I was a little surprised when the door opened revealing my very own son and I was startled when he immediately hugged me.

**End of P.O.V.**

"don't say that please. Even though I admit that I'm sometimes jealous of other kid's lives but I never had an ounce of regret to have you as my parents when in fact I'm grateful to have you as the person who gave me my family name so please don't think about it anymore cause It also hurts me. no matter what happens I'm gonna say you're my dad."

Silver Fullbuster buried his face on his son's shoulders while tightening the embrace. He bit his lower lip as he tries to stop the sobs but failed to do so because of Gray's words. His pride tells that it should be him to be the one providing comfort but he let his pride lose. Both father and son were embracing each other eyes closed while tears streaming down their cheeks while soft sobs were heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN FT**

AN: Hey Guys Thanks for all your reviews. A few days after I posted this story I was planning to delete it because I have to hide some detail but when I saw the reviews I found myself unable to remove it so I'll just be the one to adjust even if it won't be easy..

While Gray is sleeping…

Sign these papers Silver told her wife.

"Huh? Isn't it too early to sign these He's still a kid"

"Yeah I know but we have to. We don't know whose after us and I can't say that we have that much time."

"I guess you're right" She replied sadly

"Don't be sad cause even if his life as a rich man's son would end at least he will have the opportunity to be like the kids around his age, he might even have more friends "

"B-but"

"Don't worry I know he can endure everything that comes his way. He's my son after all and your sister knows what she'll do for him. Even though she doesn't have what we have she looks like a queen and it matches with her lovely hair" he said teasingly knowing how her wife would react.

"FINE! THEN GO TO HER AND LEAVE ME AND MY SON ! YOU ARE FREE SILVER FULLBUSTER"

Silver was amused by her wife's mood swing. She was sad then jealous. He want to tease her more but it might lead to an unwanted misunderstanding so he just followed her and hugged her from the back. "I don't mean that way you know. Yes she's beautiful because your family Is full of such beauties but it's yours that I fell in love with." He said softly while resting his chin on her shoulder. He smiled when he saw her cheeks growing a light shade of red. "Just go to sleep. We'll finish the task tomorrow. I'll just check on our staffs and the house, then I'll join you". He then turned after receiving a small nod.

The net morning…

"Hon it's already 7."

"Just a few more minutes" Silver mumbled

Uriena sighed "I hope Gray won't grow up like you"

Silver sat on the bed "Hey I've been a perfect father and husband you know"

"As if"

"I am actually a good example. You see I-" Uriena then kissed him on the cheek

"Good morning" she greeted him and smiled brightly. Silver was surprised but smiled after regaining his composure

"Morning too."

"What would you want for breakfast?"

"Just something light. I don't feel like eating today."

"Well then, just come downstairs after you take a shower"

"Ok"

**Mika's P.O.V.**

It seems I'll have a nice day huh. I better check on Gray first before I go downstairs After a few seconds I reached my son's room. I knocked on his door a couple times but no one answered. He might be really tired. I decided to open the door after I didn't receive an answer. I looked around but I can't find Him…. _**Gray is missing**_

**AN**: Well, that's all for now. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hey Guys I'm back. Wanna say thanks to C.J.V. for taking a greater effort than I did in this story. Check her stories guys and Impassive sky as well. See yah I hope you'll enjoy …

**_…Gray's Missing!_**

Mika frantically went to their room to inform her husband. Gray being kidnapped is one hundred percent possible since he's the son of a famous and rich family. She passed by their butler's room and immediately opened the door. To her horror, she only found a neatly folded blanket. Feeling a mixture of fear, hatred and grief— her adrenaline enabled her to run like the wind to find her husband.

She wanted to scream, to get angry, to hurt someone—_especially the one who took __**her **__Gray_ but then she remembered that she had to do something; or else it would be too late. Late could be equal to a _dead _Gray.

And she didn't want that.

She opened their (Silver and her) room with unrestrained force and it opened with a _bang! _as it slammed against the wall.

"Silver! Gray's missing!" she yelled, her voice eerily echoing across the room.

Silver's eyes widened as he dropped the paper he was holding, "What?!"

"I checked his room, the bathroom and Ji-"

"Call the police and cancel the meeting. I'll look for him." Silver cut her off, grabbing his coat and swiftly racing down the stairs leaving her wife not a single moment to respond.

_linebreak_

Under normal circumstances, Silver won't lose control. He _never _loses control. Being calm and cool enables him to utilizes the situation carefully and use the most effective way out after he weighed the pros and cons. Such is a business man's trait ingrained into him through shedding blood and tears.

And this is not a normal circumstance.

His son was just kidnapped and he was slowly losing cool. And when it comes to his one and only son no one, **_by all means_**, could predict his next move.

The gears of his mind spins fast as a plan structures itself. His actions seemed to be programmed and he moved accordingly. His movements and every part of him throbbed like a well-oiled machine. Calm and collected but—

_Eyes promising pain to the one responsible for the crime…_

**_They will pay._**

Silver went to the car but turned on his heel as soon as he realized that he forgot his keys. His eyes went glowed darker.

Stupid key.

He entered the door that lead to their kitchen and was about to go up the massive stairs again when Mika appeared at the end of the stairs holding the keys.

"Here, and inform me immediately when you found him" Mika said throwing the keys to her husband which he caught effortlessly. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Silver? Where are you going? And," the voice snorted, laughter in his voice "your socks are not the same." The butler emerged behind, a smile gracing his lips. Silver faced him fully, ignoring the man's comment.

"Jiro, did you see Gray?" The raven haired adult asked.

"Oh right it's almost time he-"

"JIRO!" Mika ran down the stairs and pointed a gun at the man's face as soon as light feet reached the floor. " .GRAY?" she drawled out, not failing to add a promise of pain on every word is he answered wrongly. The butler froze in place, fear obviously clear on his face as he took a look between the woman and the gun pointed at his forehead.

Silver rolled his eyes. For goodness sake, it's _just _Mika. His friend could just dodge in case the woman really shoots but it seems his friend cannot think straight with how Mika's face looked deadly. That and how the woman purposely fingered the trigger _too many times._ He could almost see the soul leaving from the butler's body who was paling to the sheet of white.

The heck, he didn't have time for this.

"W-wait! What's with the gun? Gray's in the kitchen!" the butler stuttered.

"What?" Mika loosened her grip on the gun and took a step back to the kitchen when Silver ran past her. She followed, with Jiro behind her. They reached the kitchen and was surprised when a strong aroma welcomed them. Relief immediately filled Silver and tackled the child standing in front of the stove, into a hug.

Stupid Mika for worrying him needlessly. That and his plans formed a little while ago about torturing the one responsible went out of the window. All but forgotten. He didn't care though. Gray was here, safe and sound.

And that was the scene Mika and Jiro found as soon as they entered the kitchen.

_Linebreak_

Mika felt relief wash over her as she watched the two on the floor. She gave one glare at Jiro before she was about to join the two when she saw Gray's confused look. She followed his gaze and realized _a minute too late _that she was still holding her gun. She inwardly cursed.

"..Mom? Why are you holding a gun?" the boy questioned. Mika gave him a sweet –too sweet— smile, casually waving the gun in the air.

"Oh this? I was just going to kill a rat, dear." Mika lied through her teeth, inwardly cursing again for coming up with such a stupid lie. As if the boy will believe it, she thought glumly. Her eyes involuntarily shifted anywhere but her son's gaze, "Those pesky little creatures kept on nibbling on the kitchen ware so yeah…" she trailed off knowingly.

"But aren't you scared of it? Rats, I mean." the boy asked, a little suspicious.

Mika forced out a fake laugh "Haha! Well, I just found out I'm not afraid anymore," she answered and followed up with a grin but she knew that she can't fool her son.

"Well, I don't know what she's going to do with that now but I think I understand the situation now." Jiro gave the woman a stern look which she equally returned with a glare, "There'll be no use for that, madam. I'll be taking it for safety measures in case you accidentally shoot yourself with it." Jiro said as he took the gun which Mika gave grudgingly.

"Huh?" Gray said, confused.

"Anyway, is everything done?" Jiro asked, stopping any retort about to come from the fuming woman. And to stop this charade hopefully, he thought.

"Ah, yes everything's done. Dad, why aren't your socks not the same?" The boy asked. Before Silver could answer, the boy's eyes lit up as if he finally understood something. "Ah! I know, I think it's what they call aging. Right?"

Silver raised a brow and frowned when he heard a huge laughter coming from his friend and wife.

"Gray~, it's not good to tease your dad." Mika waved off with a smile, giggling a bit as she tried to compose herself.

"I, for one thing, am not that old, Mika. And Gray, the day I would have aging problems would be the day I forget my only son and wife."

The boy stared in awe at the man whilst Jiro raised a brow. "…you're kidding right?"

"No. I'm not."

"That's just sounded like a ripped off line from a cheesy movie, Silver." Jiro chuckled. Silver ignored him as Gray and Mika giggled.

"Everyone, please take your seats and let's have breakfast."

"Oh yes, we forgot about our breakfast. Let's eat then." Mika stated cheerfully "And is there something special today?"

"Now that you said it, the food's incredibly arranged and it's not the usual menu." Silver said, contemplating as he took it the variety of dishes on the table. Gray was in the kitchen, then did that mean the boy cooked today? "What's the occasion?" he asked.

"So you forgot?" Jiro asked the couple. Silver and Mika looked at each other with confused faces. "Well, yesterday, Gray went in my room to have some chat …"

**Flashback: 5:30 PM;**

"Big bro why is the 23rd of February marked with a red ink in your calendar?" Gray asked while pointing at the big sized calendar hanging on the dark blue painted wall.

"Ah, that's your parents' anniversary." The butler answered.

"What's an anniversary?" Gray said, eyes gleaming in curiosity.

"It's their wedding anniversary. Meaning, it's the day when they got married."

"Do people celebrate their wedding anniversary?"

"Most of them celebrate them but knowing your parents, they must have forgotten that date because of work."

The boy hummed in response and sat silently as Jiro watched. The gears are definitely turning in his head, the butler thought. Much like his father when in work…

Finally, the boy spoke up. "Big bro, can you teach me how to cook and bake?"

Jiro blinked. "What for?"

Gray grinned, "I want to surprise both of them by baking a cake and to cook something to celebrate their anniversary. They've been busy because of how worried they are for my future so the least I can do is to remind them important things that they tend to forget."

Jiro grinned, "Smart boy. I'm glad you understand."

"What?"

"Ah nothing. I'm just a little surprised. Most children cry and throw a tantrum when their parents ignore them. You, on the other hand…"

"That was surprising? I think I was just stating an obvious fact." The boy answered innocently. Jiro laughed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Oh well. So, when do you want to start?"

"Hmm, what do you think?"

"Well, we can start later since they'll be coming early this afternoon and they'll surely go straight to bed after eating. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, you can stay here in my room and I'll go clean the kitchen."

"Uhm okay. But please call me when you're going to prepare the sandwiches. I want to do it as well."

"Sure."

**End of Flashback**

"Happy Anniversary Mom! Dad!" Gray exclaimed as he gave his parents a big happy smile. "Please take care of me again this year!"

"G-Gray" Mika stuttered as she covered her mouth in surprise. She took a tissue from her pocket and wiped her tears silently. Silver on the other hand looked extremely touched, he could do nothing but hug his son again and bury his face into the boy's spiky raven hair.

Jiro leaned on the wall, smiling at the happy family scene. He was so glad that he accepted the job offered to him by his friend. He would have missed out a lot. He never saw Silver take a time for himself in such a long time. Gray really makes a big impact on him, he guesses.

The boy on the other hand fussed as both his parents cried and tried to console them. Jiro could only laugh at the obliviousness of the boy. Secretly, he took a camera from his pocket (don't ask where it came from. A butler is always ready.) and took a picture.

Sweet memories are meant to cherished, right?

Even if his day started with being accused as Gray's kidnapper or whatever that woman had thought.

He kept the camera and prepared to move out as Silver finally let go of the little boy. However, as he was about to reach through the door, Silver called out to him. "Jiro!"

Jiro looked at his friend, puzzled. Silver only grinned at him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Jiro raised a brow, and shrugged. "Out. Where else?" he answered.

"What are you talking about, big bro? You're still needed!" Gray called out.

"You heard him, Jiro." Mika said, smiling. Jiro grew even more confused.

"I'm needed for what?"

The family of three grinned at him as if knowing something the man doesn't.

"You need to ask?" Silver asked. He walked towards the man and pulled him towards his family. "You're family too, Jiro."

"And do you think I'll let you miss out our wedding anniversary, you idiot?" Mika teased.

"Join us, big bro!" Gray said, joining his father at tugging the man towards the table.

Jiro felt shocked for a second but later shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. If he be considered a family to this family, maybe… he wouldn't mind.

Sweet moments are supposed to be cherished after all.

**AN: Please leave a review.**


End file.
